Classes MAGE
MAGE Base Classes MAGE The Magic-user base is required to become a Mage/Wizard HD: '''d6 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Mage Armor, Battlerobes Weapons: Daggers/Light Blades, Missile Weapons (darts), slings, Spears/Staffs, Crossbows (Light,Hand) Tools: None Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion STARTING ABILITIES: Combat Caster: '''You have advantage on Constitution saving throws that you make to maintain your concentration on a spell when you take damage. '''Counterspell: '''When facing off against a spellcaster you can attempt to counter their magic. You must identify it with an INT/ARCANA check and then you must have a spellslot of the same level or higher. You can spend that spellslot to cancel out the magic of your foe. If your spell slot is of a higher level you have the chance to '''Reverse the effects of their spell onto them. Make a spell attack roll +the spell slots levels above the enemie's spell. If it hits the enemy must make a saving throw with their spellcasting ability. If they fail the spell is reversed and is now attacking them. Arcane Weaponry: You can use a spell slot to gain +1d10 (Per spell slot level) damage(Same as spell damage type, or choose from acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder) to a successful attack roll from a melee or ranged weapon. Spell Blast: '''Once a day you can focus arcane energy through meditation and cast a much more powerful version of a single spell. Choose a spell, meditate for an hour upon it, now you can cast that spell as if casting it at a higher level. You add a level per hour meditated for a max of 4. So a 1st level spell, meditated upon for 3 hours, can be cast as a 4th level spell. It will cancel out all spell slots of 4th level and below until you take a long rest. '''Arcane Progeny: '''You were born with the innate ability to control and manipulate arcane energy. As you grow older you have learned to harness and control your abilities. Once a day (Per level) you can use one of the following abilities in place of a spell slot.: Elemental Manipulation: You can control earth, wind, fire, or water in small amounts. Same as '''Summon Elemental. The higher the spell slot expended the better the spell. Arcane Blast: You can expend a spell slot to fire a beam of raw magical energy towards an enemy that deals 2d12 Force damage (+1d12 per spell slot above 1st). The beam hits automatically (Range:100') but the damage can be halved by a successful Dex Save. Force Shield: You can expend a spell slot to resist 3d8 points of damage from a specific damage type. For every slot above first choose another damage type. Anyone trying to bypass the force shield recieves 1d8 force damage and is thrown back 5' and knocked prone. Spell Snatch: You can expend a spell slot to steal a spell from a foe. Basically you trade off a spell slot to gain a spell and steal it from your enemy. The spell must be of at least one slot lower than the one you expend. So 1st level slots can only steal cantrips. '''Raw Magical Talents: '''Arcane energy pumps through your veins. You have no need for spell books or lore your magic comes naturally. You can expend a spell slot to gain advantage on any ability roll/skill roll/or saving throw. Any slot above first also grants a +1 bonus (So 4th level slot grants a +4 to your roll).